When Two Worlds Collide
by Meganhana08
Summary: Eli Moon says the wrong spell leading all of the Cardcaptor gang to the Cardcaptor Sakura world. What happens when CC meets CCS, read to see. Explanation inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

Hey guys, I decided to do a CCS meet CC story. For the CCS world it's an anime and manga mix and also in CCS it's been three years since the second movie and yes Syaoran moved back (Toya and Fujitaka know of magic) and stayed at Tomoeda, and Yue and Yukito separated already. For CC, Eriol just revealed himself and they are all at his house for him to explain himself (Tori (Toya) know a little of the magic but Aiden (Fujitaka) doesn't). I will be using English and Japanese names but for Sakura, Kero, Yue, and Ruby/Nakuru, I'll point it out. So for CCS the gang is in high school and college. CC still in elementary and high school. The CCS gang ages are 17-25. CC gang is 11-18. This has **no** connection to my other on-going story Power of the Stars.

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In CC world, in Eli Moon's house…

"Eli, why did you put Sakura through all of this nonsense?" Li asked

"Yeah, why did you do that?!" Meilin said (AN: I know that she really wasn't there just go along with it)

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you." Eli said and started saying a spell, but instead of screen appearing like he expected a vortex opened up and it sucked up everyone in the room.

In CCS world….

The CCS gang (even Toya and Yukito) was at Eriol house for the end of the semester party. They had all passed there exams and happy about it. Meiling had stopped by the day before to visit her cousin. Since Eriol's old house was torn down, he had a bigger and nicer house built and when it was done he, Spinel and Nakuru moved back to Japan but Kaho stayed in England. Everyone was having a great time but then the vortex opened up in the ceiling and the CC gang fell on the ground. CCS looked at the strangers that fell for the ceiling and gasped.

"What the hell?" Kero (ccs) asked

The CC stood up and gasp as well when they noticed they were seeing double. "Either we hit our head harder than we thought or we're in an alternate universe." Eli said

"No my friend, you are definitely in an alternate universe." Eriol said calmly. "But I have to ask how did this happen?"

"I was trying to explain why I was testing her-" Eli began

"Testing her? What the hell do mean 'testing her'?"

"As Clow's reincarnated self I had to insure that the cards in safe hands."

"She was already tested by Yue, and plus Clow wanted Sakura to have the cards."

"We know that, we were just making sure right Spinny?" Ruby (cc) asked

"Spinny, what the hell kind of name is that?" Spinel asked in outrage

"It's not Spinny; Ruby just calls me that, my name is Spinner." Spinner said

"That worse than Spinny!"

"Yeah, did he call you Ruby in your false form?" Nakuru (ccs) asked

"I am Ruby in both forms." Ruby replied

"That's stupid. In my false form I'm Nakuru and in my true form then I'm Ruby."

"Why would you do that? It's a lot less confusing."

Nakuru blood started to boil and she was about to hit Ruby but Yue (ccs) stopped it, "All this arguing is not going to help this situation." Yue (ccs) said

"Yue's right" Yukito said

The CC gang looked between Yue and Yukito, "Why is there two of you? Aren't Yue and Julian supposed to be together, in one body?" Sakura (cc) said

"No, I separated them two years ago." Sakura (ccs) said "Who's Julian?"

"Your version of what his name is." Spinner said pointing at Yukito

"My name is Yukito."

"That a weird name."

"It's Japanese."

"Japanese? You mean we're in Japan?" Meilin said

"Hai." Yukito smiled

"Meilin we were in Japan back home too." Li said. (AN: Though the town name is English, in the English dub they are still in Japan)

"Oh yeah." Meilin said. "Is this town called Reedington too?"

"Reedington? No this town is called Tomoeda."

"What a weird name."

"The name is Japanese."

"Hmm maybe our world is weird since we live in Japan and almost everything is in English." Spinner said

"Now that you mention it is strange." Eli said

"Why is your town called Reedington anyway?" Tomoyo asked

"The town was named after Clow Reed since he founded it."

"Really? In this world, Clow simply just moved here." Eriol said

"How strange." Eli said

"Hey, why do you guys look older?" Sakura (cc) said noticing this.

"Because we are all are older. We're in high school and Toya and Yukito is in college."

"What?!" The CC said

"From the looks of it, I'm guessing you guys are still in elementary and high school." Syaoran said

"This is too much." Sakura (cc) said

"I guess this is too much to process but I'm sure that everything will be alright." Sakura (ccs) smiled

Sakura (cc) smiled at her older double, "I guess. But what should we do?"

"Let look around my library to see if there's any books on how to solve this." Eriol advised

Both groups walked through Eriol's house to go to his library. "Why does this house looks so different from my house." Eli asked

"The other house was torn down so I had another one built." Eriol replied

"Why was the house torn down?" Sakura (cc) asked

"To build the amusement park." Syaoran said

Before the CC gang could asked another question they entered the library and started searching for a book that might fix the mess they were in.

"Found it!" Sakura (cc) said

Everyone gathered to where she was. "What does it say?" Eli asked

"It's say that for other beings to go back to their worlds they have to wait at least a few days for the effects of the vortex to subdue or risk a rip in the time space continuum." Sakura (cc) said sadly

"A few days? That practically a week!" Meilin yelled

"Good thing, its vacation time." Tori said.

"Yeah and dad will still be on his trip when we get back." Sakura (cc) said

"What do we do till then?" Showron asked

"You can all stay here. I have plenty of bedrooms in this house." Eriol said

"I never understood why you built so many." Spinel said shaking his head

"For company." To which everyone sweat dropped.

"It seems this party got very interesting." Tomoyo smiled

"Very interesting." Madison smiled as well.

The library door opened and Fujitaka entered. "Otou-san, why are you here?" Toya asked

"Sakura-chan you left this cake for the party so I decided to bring it to you." Fujitaka replied looking at the CC doubles

"I knew I forgot something." Sakura (ccs) said sheepishly.

"This is going to be awkward to explain." Sakura (cc) said

"No its not, Otou-san has powers." Sakura (ccs) responded

"Powers?" Sakura (cc) and Tori said

"Hai."

"Can someone explain why there is two of everyone?" Fujitaka asked

"We are from an alternate universe, and I accidently said the wrong spell which brought us here." Eli answered

Fujitaka nodded and smiled then looked at his watch, "I better get going I have a class to teach, ja ne." he said while leaving.

"Now explain why your dad has powers." Tori said

"Well, when Clow died he split himself in two and one half is me and the other half is Fujitaka-san, Sakura's father. Demo I have all of Clow's powers and memories. So at the end of the final battle I asked Sakura to divide my powers between me and Fujitaka-san." Eriol explained

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked

"I do not desire to be the most powerful sorcerer and I wanted to age normally."

"I guess that explain where we got our powers." Sakura (cc) said

"No, cause then Eli would've asked you to split his power after you changed LIGHT and DARK." Eriol said.

"This world is so weird." Meilin said (AN: Meilin is CC, Meiling is CCS.)

"Like yours is any better!" Meiling shouted

"Guys! We have to learn how to get along until we can return you back to your world." Sakura (ccs) said

Syaoran walked next to Sakura (ccs) and put his arms around her, "She's right we have to get along." He smiled and Sakura smiled back at him.

"Hey gaki! Get your arms off my sister or else I'll do it for you!" Toya yelled.

"Onii-chan, when are you going to stop being mean to Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura (ccs) yelled

"His sister complex is showing again." Yukito said shaking his head.

"When I feel like it kaijuu!" Toya said to Sakura (ccs) "And I don't have a sister complex!" He yelled to Yukito and everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura (ccs) yelled and at that moment Sakura (ccs) aura grew overwhelming.

Syaoran sensed this, "Xiao Ying you have to control yourself or else you'll destroy Eriol house." To which Sakura (ccs) did.

"It's a good thing, my cute descendent, made Sakura calm down or else my house would be ruined." Eriol said making Syaoran growl at him.

"Yes only Li-kun knows how to make Sakura-chan calm." Tomoyo said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and smiled making Syaoran and Sakura blush. The CC looked confused except Ruby.

"Oh, I get it the, Sakura and Li of this world are dating!" Ruby (cc) announced.

"What?!" The CC gang yelled.

* * *

AN: Feeling mean today. So I'll end it here. This story will probably be only four or five chapters long. I hoped you like it and the next update will be coming soon. Till next time ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

When Two Worlds Collide

Just in case people don't know what Cardcaptor (CC) is, it's the North American Dub. The North American Dub is not the greatest because it cut out a lot of episodes, it took out almost all of the romances between all the characters and the only romance is hint that maybe Li like Sakura but it could be seen as embarrassment. The voices and the lines the actors say is bad. If you were to compare the North American dub to the Japanese version you would be having a WTH moment. But this is my opinion. I personally like the Japanese version since it is the original anime of Cardcaptor Sakura (CCS). I also love the manga, which is why this story is an anime-manga mix story. If you didn't realize it the anime never said that Fujitaka was the other half of Clow nor did it show Sakura splitting Eriol's power between him and Fujitaka.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own CC or CCS or its characters. :(

Last time…

"_Yes only Li-kun knows how to make Sakura-chan calm." Tomoyo said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and smiled making Syaoran and Sakura blush. The CC looked confused except Ruby._

"_I get it the Sakura and Li of this world are dating!" Ruby (cc) announced._

"_What?!" The CC gang said._

* * *

Now on with **Chapter 2**

Sakura laughed nervously while rubbing her head, "It's true.

"When and Where did this happen?" Li, Sakura (cc) and Tori asked.

"I think you know when it happened." Syaoran said.

"No we don't. Does this happen in the future or what?" Li asked

"Wait, weren't you were pulled into our dimension when your version of Eriol was explaining his actions?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't you tell Sakura how you felt after the final battle?"

"I have no feelings for Sakura like that. I only think of her as a friend." Showron said looking down.

Syaoran looked at Showron, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Showron said still looking down. Syaoran knew that that his double did have feelings for her but was probably never going to act on them.

Sakura looked at her double, "Don't you have feelings for Li-kun?"

"I also think of him as a friend." Sakura (cc) said.

"But didn't Syaoran break off our engagement?" Meiling asked

"Broke off our engagement?!" Meilin and Li cried. "We were engaged?" (AN: In the dub Meilin like Li and she wanted to marry him. There was no engagement between them.)

"Yeah, Syaoran and I were in engage but that all changed when he fell for Sakura." Meiling said

"What the hell kind of world is this?!" Li cried

"Well you are from another dimension so it makes sense why things are different." Sakura (ccs) said.

"It also explains why your voices sound jacked up." Kero (ccs) laughed

"What the matter with our voices?!" Kero (cc) yelled

"Well, you all sound like old people." Kero (ccs) said earning glares from the Cardcaptor gang.

"You sound like a child!"

"It makes sense for me to since I am a toy."

"I was wondering when you're going to finally admitted that stuffed toy." Syaoran said

"What was that kid?!" Kero (ccs) said

"I think I was loud enough for those big ears of yours to hear me."

"Bring it on aho (idiot)!" Syaoran took out his sword and Kero turned into his true form.

Sakura (ccs) sighed, "When are you guys going to stop?! This has been going on for far too long." Keroberos (ccs) and Syaoran didn't hear her. So she raised her hand that glowed violet and Keroberos went into his false form and Syaoran sword flew out of his hands and went to Sakura.

"Sakura why did you do that?" Kero asked

"It was the only way to get you two to stop." Sakura (ccs) said "Kero until I need you in your true form you are not allowed to changed, and Syaoran I'm keeping your sword."

"Sakura you know I need it for practice." Syaoran explained

"You have other swords at home you can use." Sakura (ccs) said

"Oh, Sakura how do you know what Li-kun have in his home?" Tomoyo said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Toya asked glaring at Sakura. "Have you been in the gaki home?"

Sakura had a light blush on her face, "O-Onii-chan I don't need to explain myself to you!" Toya was about to argue more until Yukito placed his hand on Toya shoulder.

"Let it go, Toya"

"Never!"

"You and that complex of yours"

"Urusai Yuki!" The CC gang sweat drop during the whole conversation while the rest of the CCS gang were used to this.

"Gaki, did take my innocent sister home with you?!" Toya asked

Syaoran looked down at his watch, "Wow look at the time. I better get home." And he then raced out of the house, not wanting to deal with Toya and his overprotectiveness of Sakura.

"I better follow him before he locks me out of the apartment. See ya." Meiling sighed as she left.

"So how long have you and Li been together?" Sakura (cc) asked

"For about 3 years." Sakura (ccs) answered

"Wait, I thought you said we each other our feelings after the final battle." Li said

"Well, after the final battle Syaoran told me his feelings but he had to go home because his mother wanted him back so I never got a chance to tell him. He returned 4 months later and that when I told him but he had to go home again, he then came back 2 years after that and he stayed since."

"You waited two years for him?"

"He visited, and we wrote and call one another." Sakura (ccs) said, then she leaned down and whispered, "Did you ever tell Yukito how you felt?"

"You mean Julian? I actually never told him but I got over it. Did you tell him?"

"Yeah but he has feelings for someone else."

"Who has feelings for someone else?" Tori asked

"Julian." Sakura (cc) said.

Yue (cc) then turned to Julian, "Who do I have feelings for?"

"I'm guessing that you probably don't since you're asking or you just don't know yet." Yukito guessed

"I know that I don't have feelings for anybody."

Yukito whispered to Toya, "I'm guessing we aren't together." Toya just nodded.

"As interesting as this party is, I better get home; I have new costumes to make." Tomoyo said

Sakura (ccs) sweat dropped, "Tomoyo you don't have too."

"But I want to." Tomoyo smiled and then she left.

"It seems I'm the same person here in this world." Madison smiled.

"Seems like it." Sakura (cc) muttered

"We're leaving as well." Toya said with Yukito next to him. "Kaijuu, are you coming?"

"I'm not a kaijuu and no I won't follow. I don't think I can stand being in a car with you so I'll use magic to get home." Sakura (ccs) frowned. Toya nodded his head and he and Yukito left. "I'll you guys tomorrow." she waved then left the room with Kero and Yue following.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Eriol said and they followed him upstairs to the rooms.

The next day, the CC gang woke up and headed downstairs to see Sakura, Kero, Nakuru and Yue in the kitchen.

Sakura (ccs) turned around, "Ohayo minna." They all looked at her. "Oh gomen I forgot, morning everyone"

"Morning" they all greeted back

"Sakura why are you here?" Sakura (cc) asked

"Nakuru called saying that she doesn't want to cook breakfast. Though I don't understand why Eriol couldn't make breakfast." Sakura (ccs) answered

"Yeah, Nakuru why didn't you call me to make breakfast?" Eriol asked when he entered the room.

"I prefer Sakura cooking over yours" Nakuru answered

"What wrong with my cooking?" Eriol asked

"Do you want me to make a list for you?" Nakuru asked making Eriol growl softly.

"I'm not that good most of the time it's just the cards that help me cook." Sakura (ccs) said

"Oh do you use the SWEET card?" Sakura (cc) asked

"The SWEET card only makes objects edible and food sweeter. It can't make food. That why I created the COOK card."

"We can make cards?"

"Hai, I've been making multiple cards over the years."

"So cool."

"So what you guys want for breakfast?"

The CC gang thought for a moment and the mixture of, "Pancakes, omelet, and waffles" were heard.

Sakura (ccs) smiled and took out the COOK card, it looked like the rest of the Sakura cards and on the front was a woman wearing a chef outfit and hat, it arms were crossed in an X and in its hands were a rolling pin and , "Alright, COOK can you please make pancakes, omelets and waffles?" The card glowed and the breakfast was placed on the table.

"Wow, I can't wait to make the COOK card." Sakura (cc) said

"I can't wait for you to make the card either." Kero (cc) smiled

"Seem like Kero is a greedy guardian in your world too." Sakura (ccs) said

"Nani?" Kero (ccs) asked while munching on the pancakes.

Sakura (ccs) sighed, "Nothing just eat your food." Kero (ccs) happily followed his mistress orders.

The CC gang, Eriol and Nakuru sat at the table to eat, Spinel and Spinner ate as well avoiding anything sweet and Yue (ccs) ate a bit and Eli and Kero (cc) stared.

"Nani?" Yue (ccs) asked

"I thought you didn't eat?" Kero (cc) asked

"I didn't but after Sakura-san separated me and Yukito, I gained a human form I had to start eat."

"Oh." Kero (cc) looked at Julian/Yue. "You see Yue; your other self is eating. Maybe you can start eating as well."

Julian looked distant for a moment then came back to his senses, "Yue said there no reason for him to eat."

Kero (cc) crossed his arms, "He so stubborn."

"Tell me about it." Kero (ccs) said "It's so hard being his older brother sometimes."

"It's hard being your brother at all." Yue (ccs) said

"Yue you're so mean!" Kero (ccs) cried "Sakura why aren't you saying anything to Yue?!"

"Kero this is between you and Yue. As the eldest, you have to handle it." Sakura (ccs ) said

"You're doing this on purpose! You don't want Yue to be upset; no one ever wants Yue to be upset! Yue has always been the favorite; I have to do all the work while Yue just sits there and be an emotionless statue!" Kero (ccs) ranted.

Sakura (ccs) sighed, tired of hearing this from him almost every time Sakura choose not to be involved in Kero fights with Yue or if she sides with Yue. Meanwhile Yue continued to eat, ignoring Kero's rants since he's been hearing this for hundreds of years.

"Is Kero like this with you?" Sakura (ccs) asked to her double.

"Well Yue only comes out whenever trouble occurs." Sakura (cc) answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sakura (ccs) said

"Older Sakura, can you make more pancakes?" Kero (cc) asked

"Yeah more pancakes, Sakura-chan" Kero (ccs) said

Sakura (ccs) sighed, "Hai, you greedy guardian." The two Kero's frowned and Sakura (ccs) took out the COOK card and asked for more and, the card glowed producing more pancakes."

"YAY! Thanks Sakura" Both Kero said. After breakfast everyone placed their plates in the sink.

"So what now?" Madison said

"Well you can't leave since it would be strange for everyone seeing two of us." Eriol said "But you can wander around my house and my garden if you like." The CC gang nodded understanding what Eriol said and at that moment the doorbell rang and Nakuru went to go get it. She came back with Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meiling.

"Hey guys" Sakura (ccs) said then she noticed a large bag in Tomoyo hands. "Tomoyo what's in that bag?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Just all my video tapes of you, I thought that I'll saw to everyone so we can compare and contrast each other world."

Sakura sweat dropped, "Tomoyo we already know our worlds are different from one another."

"Well now we have proof. Everyone to Eriol media room" Tomoyo said walking to Eriol media room with everyone following her.

Sakura sighed and Syaoran walked over to her, "There are days I regret letting Tomoyo to follow and video tape me." Sakura said.

Syaoran smiled, "I'm sure it's not that bad"

"How can you be okay with this when she could be showing them the video of the play where you had to be the princess?"

"I'm sure it happen in that world as well"

"And if it didn't?" Syaoran stopped and thought for a moment, and then he ran into the media room, hoping that Sakura was wrong. Sakura followed him into the media room, hoping she was right so she wouldn't be the only embarrassed one.

* * *

AN: I'm ending it right here. I hoped you like chp 2. Only 2 more chapters left (maybe). Please place a review so I know how I'm doing. Till next time, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CC or CCS or its characters, though I rather own Cardcaptor Sakura than Cardcaptor. (No offense to those who prefer Cardcaptor)

Last time…

_Sakura sighed and Syaoran walked over to her, "There are days I regret letting Tomoyo to follow and video tape me." Sakura said._

_Syaoran smiled, "I'm sure it's not that bad"_

"_How can you be okay with this when she could be showing them the video of the play where you had to be the princess?"_

"_I'm sure it happen in that world as well"_

"_And if it didn't?" Syaoran stopped and thought for a moment, and then he ran into the media room, hoping that Sakura was wrong. Sakura followed him into the media room, hoping she was right so she wouldn't be the only embarrassed one._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Alright this one probably happened in your world but I doubt it." Tomoyo smiled and she held a remote in her hand and pressed play. The first video she played was the 'Sleeping Beauty' play causing Syaoran to turn red and put his face in his hands and the CC gang except for Madison and Julian were laughing. The two of them were just smiling.

"Why is the other me in a dress?" Li said laughing, not at all embarrassed by the fact that he was wearing a dress.

"Because Mitzuki-sensei had us write our names on a list that had all the cast and crew but we had no idea what role we got since it was hidden, so when she revealed the hidden side, Syaoran got cast as the prince and I got to do all the costumes. Isn't he a handsome princess?" Tomoyo said.

The CC gang continued to laugh and Syaoran was sitting in the back wishing that all video tapes were somehow destroyed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend and when Syaoran glared at her she laughed harder.

"Gomen, Syao-kun but you just kawaii" Sakura (ccs) laughed

"Tomoyo-chan can you send me an extra DVD of this?" Eriol said

"Sure"

Syaoran stood up at this, "Eriol why the hell do you need a DVD of this?!"

"Because Sakura was right my cute descendent, you are kawaii"

Syaoran growled, "I am not kawaii! I only did the play because everyone practiced for it"

"Really I thought it was because you wanted to impress-" Tomoyo began

"Tomoyo you better not continue that sentence!" Syaoran threatened

"Please Tomoyo, continue that sentence. Tell the true reason of why Syaoran-kun did the play" Eriol said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Urusai Eriol! And you better not say anything Tomoyo!" Syaoran warned

"Tomoyo you know that Syaoran not going to do anything" Eriol said "So please finish that sentence"

Syaoran growled again, Eriol was right, he wouldn't do anything to Tomoyo or else he would get in trouble with Sakura. He prayed to every god there was that Tomoyo wouldn't reveal the fact that he used to have a crush on Yukito, even though the true reason why he used to have a crush in him was because of Yue and his powers over the moon, Eriol will still make fun of him and he didn't even want to know how their doppelgangers from other universe reaction would be.

Tomoyo face was unreadable so Syaoran had no idea of what Tomoyo might say. "As much as I would like to say the true reason of Syaoran doing the play" Tomoyo began "I must sadly say that I won't" She said much to everyone disappointment. Syaoran breathed in a sigh of relief.

But Tomoyo continued showing videos and she had to translate since everything was in Japanese.

"Isn't strange that our doubles don't speak Japanese but they live in Japan?" Nakuru asked Spinel

"Very strange" Spinel answered back. "It's almost like they live elsewhere"

Tomoyo didn't show the videos of them fighting the Void card because Eriol warned her not to since it had yet to happen. The next three days were uneventful for the CC gang since they had to stay in Eriol home. Their only source of entertainment was from Sakura (ccs), Syaoran, Kero (ccs), Yue (ccs), Tomoyo and Meiling coming over to hang out with them. On the fifth day of the CC gang being in the CCS world, everyone except Tori, Madison, Meilin, Meiling and Tomoyo had felt an ominous presence.

"I'm guessing from the looks of everyone faces something just happened." Meilin said

"Yeah"

"What is it?" Madison asked

"We felt the dark presence coming from the park." Eli said

"Perfect, now I can capture Sakura in action" Tomoyo said in a dream-like state.

"Isn't it?" Madison smiled

"Please don't tell me you brought your camera with you" Sakura (cc) said fearing what her friend next words

"Ok" Madison smiled. Sakura (cc) sighed heavily knowing that Madison did bring her camera.

"I'm guessing you brought your as well" Sakura (ccs) said

"Of course, I did" Tomoyo said "Like I'll lose my chance to caught footage of you"

Sakura (ccs) sighed, "At least she didn't bring any costumes" Syaoran whispered to Sakura (ccs) trying to make her happy.

"I even brought costumes" Tomoyo smiled

Sakura (ccs) hit her forehead and Syaoran sweat dropped "Never mind"

"I even brought some for you guys" Tomoyo said to the CC gang. "Well except for you Tori, I never made costumes for Toya before."

"It's okay" Tori said. Tomoyo handed out the costumes for everyone and they all quickly changed. Li was wearing robes similar to the ones he wore back home while Syaoran wore a the costume, for when they were fighting the Void card. Meiling and Meilin were wearing clothes similar to their fighting clothes but

"Are we ready?" Sakura (ccs) asked

"Wait" Sakura (cc) said "How are we getting there without being seen?" Though the sun was setting, they could still be seen.

Sakura (ccs) smiled, "Leave that to me."

Sakura took out one of her cards and placed it between two of her fingers, "TRANSPORT take us all to the dark presence" The card glowed and a second later both groups found themselves at the forest section of the park.

"Wow is that one of the new cards you made?" Sakura (cc) asked

"Yeah" Sakura (ccs) answered then she looked around. "Guys be careful we have no idea what we're dealing with." Everyone nodded and kept a look out for whatever was awaiting them. Julian turned into Yue, Yue went into his guardian form (since he was in his human form before) Nakuru turned to Ruby, Ruby (cc) went into her guardian form, Spinner and Spinel also went into their guardian form as did both Kero's.

Syaoran suddenly saw something from the corner of his eye, "Sakura look out!" Both Sakura turned at the sound of their names and saw two black energy balls coming towards them.

"SHIELD!" Both Sakura's said blocking the blast that seemed to be aimed at them.

"Are you two alright?" Tori asked

"Yeah" both Sakura said after return the SHIELD back to its card form.

"Where did that come from?" Tori asked

"From us of course" said a man from the tree branch. Both groups looked up to man standing on the branch with a woman next to him.

"Who are you?!" Keroberos (ccs) asked

"I'm Hikaru" the man said

"I'm Hikari" the woman said.

"I'm guessing you're brother and sister." Sakura (ccs) said

Hikari looked at her, "How did you know?"

"The same way I know that the reason you're here is for my powers"

"Hmm, what a bright child you are" Hikaru said

"We won't let you take their powers" Li and Syaoran said and everyone took a stance showing that they will all fight them.

"It seems unfair that all 18 of you are going to us only two of us." Hikari said

"Speaking of which, why is there younger doubles of each of you?" Hikaru asked

"It's a long story" Li said. "All you need to know is that we're from another dimension."

"Well we hit the jackpot" Hikari

"How?" Sakura (cc) asked

"Instead of taking the powers of one card mistress, we get to take the powers of two card mistress." Hikaru said

"Meaning we don't have to share the power." Hikari smiled

"But this fight is still unfair." Hikaru said

"Oh, I'm me and her are not going to fight you" Tomoyo said

"So it actually 14 against two" Madison finished

"The odds are still in your favor." Hikari said "But we can even them."

"Kage (shadow)!" Hikaru yelled. As he said that multiple black masses in human form appeared surrounding the group.

"Oh, crap" Syaoran said

"I blame you Eli!" Li said

"How is this my fault?" Eli asked

"We wouldn't be in this dimension, fighting these people if you hadn't said the wrong damn spell!"

"Ok now I can see how this is **partially** my fault."

"This is COMPLETELY your fault!"

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Meilin said

"Fight with each other after we kick these siblings butts" Meiling added.

"Fine" Li said

"The power of the card mistresses will be ours!" Hikaru said

"Over our dead bodies!" Keroberos (ccs) said

"Kage attack!" Hikari said. The shadow masses ran towards the group.

"LIGHT!" Sakura (ccs) called out, brightening the semi dark forest. The shadow masses dissipated within seconds.

"Quick thinking" Sakura (cc) said

"Thanks" Sakura (ccs) smiled. "Now all we have to do is take care of these troublesome siblings."

"We should've seen that one coming" Hikari groaned

"Give up" Eriol said

Hikaru growled, "Until next time card mistress"

"What are you going to do, call more of your Kages?" Keroberos (ccs) mocked

"Which can easily be defeated by light?" Keroberos (cc) laughed

Hikari growled, "We'll be back!"

"Whatever" Sakura (ccs) said "TRANSPORT send these two siblings to another place!" At Sakura command the card glowed and Hikaru and Hikari were gone.

"I wonder where TRANSPORT sent them?" Li asked

"I wonder too." Sakura (ccs) said. "TRANSPORT where did you send them?"

The card glowed and was replaced with a woman with long hair and had wings on her back, "I sent them to Antarctica."

"Why would you send them there?" Tori asked

"It was the first place I thought of."

Tori leaned over to Sakura (ccs) "Antarctica is the first place she thought of?"

"It could be, for me it wouldn't, but who knows what the cards think of sometimes." Sakura (ccs) answered. "Arigato, TRANSPORT" The woman smiled and then went back into card form.

* * *

AN: I'm stopping here, I hoped you like this chapter, please place a review so I may know how I'm doing. Till next time, ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I took so long writing this, but here is the final chapter of Two Worlds Collide.

Disclaimer: I don't own CC or CCS or its characters, though I rather own Cardcaptor Sakura than Cardcaptor. (No offense to those who prefer Cardcaptor)

Last time…

_The card glowed and was replaced with a woman with long hair and had wings on her back, "I sent them to Antarctica."_

"_Why would you send them there?" Tori asked_

"_It was the first place I thought of." _

_Tori leaned over to Sakura (ccs) "Antarctica is the first place she thought of?"_

"_It could be, for me it wouldn't, but who knows what the cards think of sometimes." Sakura (ccs) answered. "Arigato, TRANSPORT" The woman smiled and then went back into card form._

* * *

Chapter 4

After their battle everyone returned back at Eriol home and walked into his living room.

"It's good we at least got a little action in this boring town" Meilin said

"Hey Tomoeda is not boring! We can't have our alternate younger selves walking around town" Meiling said

"Whatever" Meilin replied

"Why you…?!" Meiling began shaking her fist.

"We weren't done with our conversation Eli!" Li said

"I believe we were" Eli responed

"I only stopped so I wouldn't be distracted"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Yes there is. How can a 'powerful' person like you mess up a spell like that? I beginning to wonder if you really are Clow Reed"

"NANI?!"

"Oh my" Eriol said "It seems our younger and one of our older counterparts can't seem to control themselves."

"Yeah and it looked like Nakuru and Ruby are about to start fighting." Sakura pointed out

"As much fun as this is, it best that our other selves back home."

"I thought that said we had to wait a two more days or else we'll rip the time space continuum or whatever it's called." Syaoran said

"Nope, I wrote that in there." Eriol smiled

"But if you wrote wouldn't that mean you knew this was going to happen?" Tomoyo wondered

"Eriol did you know this was going to happen?" Sakura asked

"Nope" every fell (anime style)

"Then why-" Syaoran started

"In case something like this **did** happen." Everyone sighed. "As much fun as it was, it time for them to go."

"I agree" Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sakura said

Eriol smiled then he closed his eyes and his magic circle appeared at his feet, everyone stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Eli, what your older-self doing?" Li asked

"How should I know?"

"Vortex open" Eriol whispered but his words seemed to echo. Suddenly a vortex opened up in the ceiling and all the CC gang were sucked up into the vortex and as quickly as it came the vortex disappeared.

"So they're back in their world?" Kero-chan asked

"Hai and but I also eased their memory of this little adventure." Eriol added

"Why we didn't tell them anything important." Syaoran said

"Just in case."

"I'm just glad they're gone. Their so annoying and their voices suck." Meiling said

"And did you hear the way they said 'Clow'. It sounded as if they said 'Klow'." Kero laughed

"That was very disrespecting to his name" Yue said

"Maybe that how it is in their culture" Tomoyo suggested

"What culture? They live in America but said they had Japanese signs all over their town." Spinel said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back the CC world:

Everyone was at Eli dining room, looking around.

"Why are we here again?" Li said

Eli gasped, "I invited you all here"

"Rrrright" everyone said

"For some reason, I want to learn Japanese." Sakura said

* * *

AN: All done. Sorry if the ending sucks (I need to work on it). Till the next story, ja ne!


End file.
